


Vanilla Sex

by InsomniaParty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dave tops, First Time, Gentle, Hair stroking, Hammertime - Freeform, Hand Job, Hickies, Holding Hands, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love marks, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Pepsicola, Sweet, Undetermined age, age is not mentioned, no kink, no real kink, normal sex, pepsi-cola, sweating, sweet consensual sex, vanilla sex, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaParty/pseuds/InsomniaParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have some nice sweet normal sex. It's John's first time having anal sex, so Dave makes sure to be careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Sex

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous tumblr user requested sweet sex between John and Dave while they hold hands, and Dave strokes John's hair occasionally.
> 
> I take writing prompts and requests on my tumblr: InsomniaParty.

 "Dave, I'm scared," John said nervously, biting down on his quivering lower lip. He was sitting down on the edge of Dave's bed, his hands clenching down on the edges.

 "Don't be," Dave shushed him, and stood in front of him. His head titled down to face John's blushing face as he brushed some hair out of the way. He cupped his face with his hands and leaned down to plant a reassuring kiss.

 When their lips separated, John's eyes fluttered open and looked away. Dave smirked and ran his hand tenderly down John's cheek, neck, then shoulder where John's hand met him half way; Their fingers intertwined together. The blonde gave a soft little squeeze drawing a smile from the black haired boy.

 Dave inched himself closer and John began to lean back onto the bed until his back dropped onto it. He straightened himself out so that his head was on Dave's pillow and Dave was straddling him. John turned his head and inhaled deeply into the pillow. Then, he gripped the poker suits-patterned sheets and brought them up to his nose and did the same thing.

 "Does it smell like me?" Dave asked, admiring how cute the boy under him looked enjoying his scent.

 "They smell like applejuice and doritos," John informed sarcastically and giggled. Dave scoffed and leaned down to kiss John again. He lightly nibbled on John's bottom lip before running his tongue across it, asking for permission to enter. John parted his lips and Dave slipped his tongue in where it met John's. Their lips rolled in circles to accomodate their exploring tongues. They massaged the others' tongues, slowly swirling around until they began to run out of breath. Dave sucked on John's lip when they separated from the kiss, making a little, slick pop sound.

 John gave Dave a toothy, nervous smile as he attempted to look past the aviator shades. He reached up slowly to take them off, but Dave held onto his wrist to stop him. John's hand shrunk back.

 "I would prefer to keep them on," Dave smirked and wiggled his index finger to indicate 'no.'

 John pouted and crossed his arms. It was a really cute expression and Dave chuckled, shaking his head.

 "Fine, go ahead," Dave sighed in false defeat and John's face instantly lit up with excitement. He reached up slowly with both hands and carefully pinched the stems of the sunglasses and pulled them off slowly. He folded them and set them off to the side. Blue eyes met half lidded red ones. John's eyes slightly shifting between Dave's right and left eye.

 The red eyed boy gave him a quick peck on the lips before whispering, "Are you ready?"

 John hesitated, but then nodded. Feelings of anxiety and excitement fluttered deep inside him. Dave played around with the seam of his ghostbusters shirt before pushing it up his chest. John watched as cold air met his skin, and he lifted up his upper body to help Dave take the shirt off of him completely. Then, Dave crossed his arms, taking the seams into his fingers, and stretched his torso up as he pulled off his own red record shirt. John's pupils dilated as he took in the sight of Dave's toned chest. He ran his hands along his bare chest and the blonde did the same to him.

 Dave bent forward to kiss John's neck just bellow the ear. The blue eyed boy nuzzled his shoulder, smiling against it when he felt Dave's warm breath tickle his neck. The blonde began to lightly nibble and suck down the black haired boy's neck and collarbone.

 "Am I allowed to leave marks?" he whispered against John's skin, impatiently sucking and biting.

 As soon as John nodded, Dave applied a bit more pressure to his bite. He sucked in hard enough to leave a hickey. John gasped at a particularly hard bite, digging his fingers into Dave's back slightly. The blonde pulled away to admire his work. He noticed John's breathing had picked up a bit due to excitement and his own breathing was the same, slightly quicker.

 Dave fiddled with the button of John's shorts as he bit his lower lip impatiently. He looked up at the blue eyed boy for permission and he received a blushing nod of approval. Dave quickly unzipped John's shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers. John shyly brought his knees together and Dave smirked as he wrapped his hand around the boy's bare erection and gave it a couple of pumps, ushering sighs of pleasure from John.

 He pulled away and sat up to remove his own pants and boxers. He spread open John's legs and moved himself between them. Dave took his own erection in hand and John's in the other. He raised an eyebrow.

 "I'm not even going to bother saying who is bigger," he said jokingly.

 "Dave! Shut up!" John shouted in false anger, covering his face in embarrassment.

 Dave laughed at his reaction before working his dick, sending John's hands down to clamp onto the sheets. He let out a soft little moan. Dave kept stroking the both of them until John felt the tip of Dave's penis up against his entrance. His eyes shot open and he saw Dave impatiently chewing on his lower lip.

 "John, can I?" the blonde asked, almost begging. John began to fidget and wanted to shake his head no. During his moment of indecision, Dave joined their hands together and gave them a gentle squeeze.

 "I promise I won't hurt you," Dave said reassuringly. John's eye brows furrowed in worry, but he managed to give the blonde a small smile and he took this gesture as a 'yes.'

 Dave reached behind a cinderblock where he kept a small travel size bottle of lube and brought it out, his other hand still connected with John's. He squeezed a good portion out onto John's entrance and carefully made sure with his fingers that it was coated appropriately. He slipped one finger in, surprising John and drawing a gasp out of him.

 "If something hurts, tell me, okay?" Dave warned and John nodded, trying to adjust to the strange feeling of having something inside of him. Dave gave him a couple of seconds before starting to carefully push it and out.

 When he noticed that John had settled down a bit, he inserted a second fingers and allowed him to adjust again. He pushed them in all the way and wiggled them a little, searching for-

 "Ah!" John moaned out as he threw his head back and arched his back as he felt a shock of pleasure travel up and down his spine. Dave grinned in triumph as he gently prodded the spot again, sending John into a moaning and squirming fit. When he stopped, the black haired boy was left panting. Dave pulled his fingers back a bit and divided them, stretching the tight ring of muscle. 

 "Dave, please!" John gasped the plea out. Dave smirked and drove back his fingers in and began to massage the spot. Letting go of John's hand, Dave wrapped it around John's aching dick, stroking it at a steady pace.

 "Oh!" John moaned out, his eyes clenched out and his mouth wide open in a smile. He threw his head around wildly, digging and kicking his heels into the mattress from the overwhelming pleasure Dave was kneading onto his spot and working onto his dick. He was breathing quite furiously to make up for how much he was moaning out.

 "John, please, just looking at you is driving me crazy," Dave's voice came out a bit shaky. His increasing impatience was almost driving him to beg. He pulled his fingers out and reached for the small bottle of lube.

 "I- I'm ready!" John declared as he snatched the bottle of lube from Dave and squirted a generous amount onto his hand. He sat up a bit and rubbed Dave's throbbing erection to slick him up. The blonde boy let out a shaky sigh as his dick was given the much needed attention it had been craving.

 When John was certain that Dave was coated thoroughly, he lied back down. Dave joined their hands together again, his other hand helping his dick aim for John's entrance. He bent forward and kissed him as he started to apply a bit of pressure. Dave could felt John's lips pull downwards against his, and a little whimper came from John.

 "Shhh, it'll be okay," he whispered against John's lips as he slowly penetrated the tight ring of muscle. "Relax."

 "Ah," John whimpered out and Dave paused and slowed down. He felt John squeeze his hand tighter as he continued to enter him slowly. The boy under him was occasionally holding hos breathe and then exhaling to pant quickly in a panic.

 "Dave!" John cried out and Dave immediately stopped moving, but didn't pull out. He separated their hands and stroked John's hair tenderly.

 "Shhh, it's okay. It'll feel great soon," Dave cooed, cupping John's cheek with his hand and running his thumb along it. The blue eyed boy was starting to sweat.

 When John's breathing began to calm down, Dave began to push in his length again; He was almost completely inside. The pleasure surround his cock was starting to increase and its daze was tempting him to shove himself inside all at once, but he knew it would hurt John. Still, the slow pace was agonizing.

 He leaned forward to delicately kiss John's flustered cheek. John opened his eyes a bit and he gave him a little sweet smile, before closing his eyes again. As Dave was pushing in the final inch, his face contorted and his cute little buckteeth poked out to bite his lower lip.

 When he felt Dave's skin against his bottom, John sighed out in relief and half-liddedly looked into Dave's red eyes.

 "It's in," the blonde whispered and they both smiled at each other. He let John adjust to the feeling of his girth. It stretched and filled him up completely. When he was satisfied that he was used to it, Dave began to pull out slowly. He began to stroke John's dick again as he slid back in. He made sure the pace was slow enough not to hurt the boy under him.

 After a while, he began to rock back and forth a bit quicker in tune with the pace of his hand on John's erection. Little breathy moans came from the both of them. Dave wiggled a bit and angled himself to brush against John's spot.

 "Dave!" John cried out as his chest shot up when he felt the surge of pleasure. A fit of wild moans filled the room as Dave thrusted into John a bit faster now, making sure to hit his prostate every time. The overwhelming pleasure caused John to throw back his head, mouth open wide, stifling back a moan. His back arching and his hips bucking and rocking with Dave.

 The blonde boy stroked him fast, sending him close to the edge of climax. He cried out loud moans as he neared closer and closer to that point. Heat began to bubble and boil deep in his lower abdomen, and suddenly his head was full of cotton and stars clouded his vision.

 He gasped as he thrusted into Dave's hand and cum streamed out in short pulses, dribbling into tiny pools on his abdomen. Dave stroked him throughout his orgasm, trying to maximize the pleasure until John's arching back finally dropped back onto the bed. When he was done, he was left gasping and sweating against the sheets.

 Dave was still pumping himself into John, his newly freed hand pulling and gripping John's hip. His thrusting bobbing the black haired boy's head up and down. He was still giving out little moans as Dave kept hitting his prostate. His rhythm was starting to grow sloppy the faster he got. As the pleasure started to peak, Dave's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tilted his face upwards, his teeth clenched shut. He gave John one particular hard thrust as he grunted, his hot seed pouring into him. John could feel Dave's dick twitch as it discharged hot fluid inside him. The blonde gave him a could of gentle final pushes, riding out his orgasm. When he was done, they were both glued to their positions, panting heavily.

 Dave pulled out slowly, and John was instantly hit by the sudden sensation emptiness. He tilted John's legs to his side, twisting his lower body until it was on its side. He watched in a trance as his cum oozed out from John and slid down his cheek. John shyly hid his mouth behind his wrist as he waited for Dave to be satisfied with the embarrassing sight.

 He heard the bed creak as Dave reached into a drawer for moist wipes. The red eyed boy gently cleaned up his mess, taking care not to rub too hard on sore or raw spots. He then cleaned up John's abdomen and threw away the tarnished wipe-tissues into a trash bin.

 They stared into each other's post-sex flushed faces, trying to catch their breath. Dave lays himself down next to John who turns on his side so that they're spooning. Dave wraps his arms around John's rising and falling torso. His free hand was petting and stroking John's damp black hair, running his index and thumb along certain locks. He kissed his nape before nibbling on John's ear, massaging the lobe between his teeth.

 "If Bro asks about your hickey," Dave whispered sweetly, his warm breath tickling John, "You tell him you're 'not a homosexual.'"

 "Fuck you," John giggled.

 "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I take writing prompts and requests on my tumblr: InsomniaParty.


End file.
